1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register (ECR) system, and more particularly, to ECR systems of the type which include a price look-up (PLU) file which stores item data such as PLU codes, unit prices and other data for different kinds or classes of articles to be processed by the ECR, where the PLU file is accessed and data retrieved therefrom when an article is processed by the ECR.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art ECRs have employed PLU files for storing item data such as PLU codes, unit prices and miscellaneous data for different kinds of articles to be processed by the ECR. The PLU file is accessed each time an article is registered by the ECR. This is time-consuming, and it would be advantageous to decrease the required access time to the PLU file. In addition, the requirement to access the PLU file each time an article is encountered results in increased errors.